


Art - but ashes and dust

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I loved the His Dark Materials fusion Hannibal fic: but ashes and dust  by Breakmybones (CarterReid)as a show of my love and appreciation for this fic I was inspired to do a couple of covers for it. currently the fic is a WIP so I am totally on the edge of my seat waiting to see what happens next.





	1. Blood, but ashes and dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but ashes and dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317140) by [Breakmybones (CarterReid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterReid/pseuds/Breakmybones). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perkunas totally takes center stage here. I have some soul dust and some I think tasteful blood splatter going on here.

I have really enjoyed this fic and I hope the art I made for it will be liked. ;D

Thank you so much [Breakmybones (CarterReid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterReid/pseuds/Breakmybones) for writing this story. I just love it so much and am looking forward to the future updates and eventual finish. <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:  
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


	2. bloody ashes and dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more blood, though smaller tidbits

I tried to create a kind of magical gold dust, dusted soul feel to it, but I am not sure I like how messy it seems to be...

 


	3. but ashes and dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a clean, stark, finish

I really loved the daemons in this fic and so I really wanted them to take center stage on the cover. but as usual Hannibal takes over!

 


End file.
